creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Anarchy and Madness I
Prolog Kennt ihr diese Tage an denen man aufwacht, in die Küche geht und dem Sohn, den man über alles liebt, das Frühstück macht? Und spätestens nach der zweiten Tasse Kaffee... An Sonntagen vielleicht nach der Dritten... weiß man, dass dieser Tag wird wie alle anderen auch? Menschen gehen zur Arbeit, Menschen gehen Abends essen... Alles läuft so wie es laufen sollte, und die Welt ist ordentlich. So seltsam es klingt, aber ich vermisse diese Tage, auch wenn sie langweilig waren... Mein Sohn war noch am Leben. Er... er hat ihn getötet. Er nannte sich Laughing Jack. Aber niemand wollte mir glauben. Niemand. Sie haben mich eingesperrt, während der Mörder noch da draußen ist und mich verfolgt. Ich schaltete das letzte Mal den Fernseher ein, ein letztes Mal bevor die Welt in Chaos versank. Ich sah keine Werbungen für Pflegeprodukte oder schlechte Sitcoms. Ich sah ihn. Er schien mich anzugrinsen. "Hallo ihr Lieben! Ich... ich bin Laughing Jack! Ha Ha Ha. Und der werte Gast hinter mir ist... ähm, Jeff, wie hieß der Lausbub noch gleich?", leitete er die "Sendung" ein. "Keine Ahnung", antwortete jemand hinter der Kamera: "Ist das wichtig? In ein paar Minuten ist er so oder so tot." "Stimmt auch wieder. Gewöhnt euch gar nicht an ihn", sagte der Clown und lachte. Als er sich von der Kamera entfernte, sah ich wer da auf dem Stuhl saß. Es war ein Kind! Ein verdammtes Kind! Keine Zwölf Jahre alt. Es schien sich in einem tranceartigen Zustand zu befinden. "Begutachten Sie nun, werte Zuschauer, wie scharf Ihre Auflösung wirklich ist!" Der Clown nahm Rasierklingen von einem kleinen Tisch. Er hielt sie demonstrativ in die Luft, das Licht spiegelte sich in dem scharfen Metall und blendete die Kamera. Dann öffnete er mit seinem langen Zeigefinger den Mund des Kindes und steckte die Rasierklinge hinein. Diesen Vorgang wiederholte er, bei jeder weiteren Rasierklinge wuchs meine Wut, und irgendwann ballte ich meine Fäuste fest genug zusammen, dass meine Nägel in mein Fleisch schnitten. Bei der fünften Klinge stoppte er sein grausames Werk... Bis er Nadel und Faden von dem Tisch nahm. Wie eine fürsorgliche Mutter nähte er seinen Mund zu, als wäre der Junge ein zerfetzter Teddy-Bär. Als er zur Seite trat, um sein Werk zu demonstrieren, war der Junge so entstellt. Er hatte den Mund nicht gerade mit Fürsorge zugenäht, viel mehr hat er die Lippen des Jungen zerstochen. Das Blut rann sein Kinn herunter und tropfte auf sein Shirt. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!", Laughing Jack amüsierte sich köstlich. "Der Kleine hier war aber auch nervig! Hat immer gesagt ich solle mich ficken. Leute, ich würds ja machen, aber halloho? Wir sind hier Live! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Der kleine Junge wachte langsam auf als Laughing Jack ihm in sein Ohr lachte. "Oh er ist wach! Willkommen in meiner kleinen Zirkusshow, Kiddo!", rief Jack freudig. Der Junge wollte wohl etwas sagen, sein zugenähter Mund und die Rasierklingen hinderten ihn daran. Und als der Junge seine Augen aufriss, und Tränen aufstiegen... Wusste ich was passiert war. "Verdammt Kiddo! Wein doch nicht! Ich bin doch hier...Ha Ha Ha!", sagte Laughing Jack. Er erfreute sich an dem Leid. Er hatte Spaß daran... "Hey Kiddo... Willst du nicht Hallo zu Mami und Papi sagen?", fragte Laughing Jack und drehte den Kopf des Kindes in Richtung der Kamera. "Na los! Sag Hallo!",brüllte Jack. Der Junge kniff seine Augen zusammen und die Tränen kullerten über sein Gesicht. Sein Kiefer bewegte sich langsam. Er riss die Augen wieder auf. "Oh Kiddo... Wie fühlt sich das wohl an? Wenn die Klingen in deine Zunge schneiden und das Blut sprudelt? Schleifen die Klingen deine Zähne, Kleiner?",fragte der Clown. Der Junge kniff die Augen zusammen, und nickte. "Schneiden sie in dein Zahnfleisch und in deine Wangen?", fragte Laughing Jack. Der Junge nickte wieder. "Und, Kiddo... Können sie deine Wangenknochen brechen?" Dieses mal schüttelte der Junge panisch den Kopf. "Oh, echt nicht?",fragte Jack. Dann lachte er eine gefühlte Minute lang. "Ha Ha Ha! Aber ich kann das, Kiddo! Ich kann das!", rief er. Hinter dem Tisch zog er einen Vorschlaghammer hervor. Langsam holte er aus. Er hielt den Hammer horizontal. Setzte mehrmals zu einem Schlag an, wie bei einem Golfspiel. Dann schlug er zu. Kurz bevor der Hammer die Wangenknochen des Jungens berührten, wurde das Bild schwarz. Das Einzige was man hören konnte war der markerschütternde Schrei des Jungen. Und dann das Lachen von Laughing Jack, das sich in meinen Kopf bohrte. Als auf dem Bildschirm wieder etwas zu sehen war, saß Laughing Jack auf einem Thron auf dessen Spitze ein Totenschädel stand. Neben ihm stand ein anderer Mann, seine Haut war so weiß wie die von Jack. Seine Lippen waren zerschnitten, und die Narben formten ein psychopathisches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er schien mich anzustarren, durch den Fernseher hindurch. Vielleicht hatte ich dieses Gefühl auch nur, weil er keine Augenlider hatte. Ich kannte ihn, er lief einmal an meinem Zimmer in der Anstalt vorbei. Jeff the Killer. In diesem Zimmer stehe ich nun. Immer noch. Ich sehe auf den Fernseher. Ich hätte ihn natürlich ausschalten können, aber dieser Clown... Er hatte meinen Sohn getötet. Ich konnte nicht wegsehen, wenn jemandem so Unschuldigen wie diesem Jungen so eine....Tat angetan wurde. Der Junge lag nun tot auf dem Boden, seine untere Gesichtshälfte war zerfetzt. Sein Unterkiefer lag etwas weiter von ihm entfernt. "Das wars für Heute, Kinder!", sagte Laughing Jack. "Das war nur ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was folgt. Wir beide... Ich und Jeff..." "Jeff und ich, du Bastard", wandte Jeff ein. "Ja, mein ich doch! Ha Ha Ha. Wir beide sind nicht allein. Ihr Menschen seid wie Insekten, ihr kriecht in die Fugen, wenn auf dem Stein Gefahr droht. Aber ihr denkt nie an das, was unter den Fugen in der Dunkelheit lauert", sagte Jack und grinste. "Nun ja.... Jetzt wisst ihr es." Dann flackerte das Bild und mein Fernseher brannte durch. 2 Monate später Heute war ein guter Tag. Naja, ehrlich gesagt nicht. Er kann sich an den letzten guten Tag gar nicht erinnern. Jeden Tag wacht er auf und sieht auf die Straßen hinab. Sie sind getränkt mit Blut und Tod. Tote Frauen liegen auf den brennenden Straßen und den Autowracks. Von den Wäscheleinen die über der Straße hingen, hatte man die Polizisten aufgeknüpft, die versuchten Widerstand zu leisten. Aber sie hatten nie eine Chance. Jeff tötete sie, Slender jagte sie. Vergo schrieb Bücher über sie.... Kochbücher. Die Welt ist im Chaos versunken. Die Welt hatte die leidenden Seelen zu lange unterdrückt. Sie stiegen auf, all die Psychopathen und Menschen die nach Rache strebten. Sie wurden zu Boten des Todes. War er einer von ihnen? Er weiß es nicht mehr... Es ist eine Minute vor Mitternacht. Er legte sich in sein Bett, deckte sich zu, wie es seine Mutter getan hatte. Wo war sie nur? Er schloss die Augen. Vielleicht zum letzten Mal. Er öffnete sie wieder, als er Lärm hörte. Sein Fenster war nun sperrangelweit geöffnet. "Oh verdammt", flüsterte er. In seinen Augen bildeten sich Tränen. Tränen aus Angst und letzten Gedanken an sein Leben. Vor ihm stand er. Der Mann mit dem schrecklichen Lächeln und der weißen Haut. Die Nachtluft wehte ihm seine verfilzten Haare in sein Gesicht und seine Augen waren starr auf sein Opfer gerichtet. "Hey Lars. Geh einfach schlafen." Lars schloss die Augen zum letzten Mal. Nicht weil er tot war. Er war verschwunden. "Er ist einfach eingeschlafen", murmelte Jeff. Als er Lars an der Kehle packte, öffnete ich meine Augen. Eines war Grün, eines war blau. "Nun, Jeff...Du wolltest es ja nicht anders", sagte ich. Mein Name war nicht Lars. Ich war Sleepless. Fortsetzung folgt Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Slenderman Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Vergo Kategorie:Mittellang